Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power conversion, and, in particular, to independently controlling multiple sources to a power converter.
Description of the Related Art
Resonant converters provide many advantages over other types of power converters. Such advantages may include low noise, low component stress, low component count, and predictable conduction-dominated losses. Resonant converters may therefore be smaller, less costly, and more efficient devices that other types of converters.
Converters are often used in power generation for distributed generators such as photovoltaic (PV) panels or modules that produce DC voltage. The PV modules are conventionally connected in series and generate power at varying rates depending on operating factors such as the environment. A Maximum Power Point Tracking (MPPT) algorithm implemented with respect to the pair of PV modules will find the optimum operational point of the combined series string in order to extract the maximum power from the series string of PV modules. Such MPPT however suffers in terms of efficiency when compared to MPPT performed at a per-module granularity.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for independently controlling multiple sources to a power converter.